The Struggle with Love
by missmakochan
Summary: Love is confusing, stupid, and amazing. That's why they never gave up (drabbles for Hisagi x OC x Renji)
1. Chapter 1

Hisagi Shuhei was perfect as a shinigami, as a lieutenant, and as a man. Why couldn't anyone else see that? He was tall, masculine, chiseled, responsible, and mature. He was kind to others but he had a strong sense of duty. Not only that, but he knew how to balance work and free time. Even after he had lost Captain Tosen, he still retained his calm demeanor and worked hard to keep the peace and keep his squad together.

But no matter how perfect he was, every time he looked at Matsumoto Rangiku, it made her heart hurt like crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Matsumoto was amazing in many ways. She had an amazing body, an amazing personality, and she was amazingly strong as a female vice-captain. Matsumoto was beautiful, both physically and mentally. No wonder she was a vice-captain, just like Hisagi.

She couldn't help but sigh as she compared herself to Matsumoto. She was lacking in so many areas; no wonder Hisagi paid no attention to her yet she felt like it was unfair to consider Matsumoto as a rival, especially in the matters of love. Matsumoto and Hisagi were just friends.


	3. Chapter 3

She turned around when Rangiku called her name.

"Yes, Matsumoto-san?"

"It's the end of the day! Come drink with us!"

She hesitated; Rangiku drank with a certain group of friends and she knew that Hisagi was a part of it. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of things Hisagi said when he was drunk.

"I'll have to pass this time, Matsumoto-san. Maybe next time."

"Your captain can't be making you work overtime, is he? It's not good to be a workaholic! Otherwise, men won't like you!"

She sighed; maybe Matsumoto was right.

"Next time, Matsumoto-san."

Matsumoto pouted as she walked away


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't that she didn't like vice-captain Matsumoto Rangiku. It was just that every time Hisagi came around, he would focus all of his attention on Matsumoto. While Matsumoto thought Hisagi was simply being cute, Hisagi's secret glances and barely-there blushes were enough to let anyone know how he felt towards Matsumoto.

She sighed as she watched the two vice-captains talk. Matsumoto was laughing heartily while Hisagi was sulking but there was the faintest of smiles on his lips. She wished Hisagi would look at her in the same way he looked at Matsumoto.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ne, Shuhei?"

"Huh?"

"Have you ever considered Nana-chan?"

Hisagi searched his head for a visual of the girl Matsumoto mentioned.

"I don't think I know who that is."

Matsumoto pouted and refilled her cup with sake.

"Really, Shuhei? She's a cute little thing. You should consider her."

"I can't consider someone I don't know, Matsumoto."

"Not a problem! I'll point her out to you tomorrow! Maybe I'll even introduce her to you!"

Hisagi said nothing as he refilled his cup and downed it in one shot. He wasn't interested in any other girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Nana fidgeted as Hisagi stood in front of her, his eyes stern and calculating.

"Nana-chan, this is vice-captain Hisagi Shuhei!"

Nana bowed, not daring to meet his gaze.

"I'm Iwaizumi Nana. It's a pleasure to meet you, vice-captain Hisagi."

Hisagi wondered why he had never seen her before.

"Are you new? Which division do you belong to?"

"The 7th Division. Captain Komamura is my captain."

Hisagi couldn't help but arch his brow,

"So you're the only woman in the division?"

"It's not so bad. If you'll excuse me, vice-captain."

Hisagi watched as she walked away, unaware of Matsumoto's excited eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Nana yawned as she lounged on the back porch of the 7th Division barracks. Since she was the only woman in the 7th Division, Captain Komamura allowed her to have a large room at the end with a little pond, which only had a single koi fish. Captain Kowamura's dog, Goro, yawned loudly as he lounged in Nana's lap and he nuzzled her hand, prompting her to pet his head.

Her thoughts were on Hisagi today. Should she give up on her feelings for him? It was obvious that he liked Matsumoto and it was obvious that she was either unaware of his feelings or was intentionally avoiding his little crush on her. Nana sighed and scratched Goro's ears; it was much easier to love a dog than a man.


	8. Chapter 8

Hisagi was surprised to see Nana outside of Seireitei. He happened to see her by chance when he went to pick up some sake for Kira.

She was carrying a basket of groceries and she was currently crouched at a booth that sold koi fish.

"Iwaizumi-san?"

Nana jumped at the sound of Hisagi's voice but she quickly regained her composure and bowed.

"Vice-captain Hisagi, I didn't see you."

Hisagi regarded her with a nod.

"Looking at fish?"

"I have a fish in my room. I was thinking about getting another one so it won't be lonely..." Nana shook her head and gave him a small smile, "I'm sorry, I must sound strange. Good bye, vice-captain Hisagi."


	9. Chapter 9

She didn't know how she ended up here, but she knew that it was all Matsumoto's fault. Matsumoto, Hisagi, and Kira were all knocked out on the ground, leaving Nana and Renji alone, although Renji was closely reaching his limit.

With a sad sigh, Nana easily downed the sake in her cup before refilling it again.

"Men are so stupid sometimes. They can't tell what a woman is thinking at all."

"Oi, women are the same. No consideration for our feelings at all." Said vice-captain Abarai Renji.

"Just tell Kuchiki that you like her, vice-captain Abarai."

"You should tell Hisagi about your own feelings."

Nana chuckled,

"Was it that obvious?" Renji nodded and Nana glanced down at Hisagi, "Well, it's not like he would accept me anyway. He's got Matsumoto on his mind."


	10. Chapter 10

The surprise attack on Seireitei had all thirteen squads up in arms. Nana tried to keep calm as she slashed away at the hollows that kept closing in on her. She caught a glimpse of Matsumoto, who was in the same situation as she was, and she saw Hisagi running to Matsumoto's aid.

Nana felt her heart drop and, in that moment of weakness, a hollow took the chance to stab Nana's side while another slashed at her back. She felt her body falling and she wondered if she would die with a thousand regrets.


	11. Chapter 11

Nana felt light shining in her eyes. She winced when a sharp pain shot up through her side and she heard someone shouting.

"Here! She's still alive!"

_Alive?_

Nana was barely able to crack her eyes open and she found herself looking up at Hisagi.

"Vice-captain Hisagi? Why am I still alive?"

She gasped in pain when Hisagi took her into his arms and carried her.

"Don't talk. You've got a broken arm and that hollow barely missed your vital organs; your back needs medical attention, too."

Nana looked up at Hisagi; was he worried? Her question was left unanswered as her world turned black again.


	12. Chapter 12

Hisagi blushed when he walked into the room where Nana was being treated so he did his best to avert his gaze. Nana's bandages were being changed and her bare back was facing him. Her left arm was in a sling and the nurse was applying a salve to the wound on Nana's back.

"Can I help you, vice-captain Hisagi?"

Hisagi snapped out of his thoughts,

"Just came to check up on you. You were bleeding quite badly when I brought you here."

"Thank you for your concern, vice-captain Hisagi."

Hisagi turned on his heel and left. Was it his imagination, or did Nana sound a bit cold?


	13. Chapter 13

When Hisagi heard that Nana had been released from the infirmary, he went to go visit her. He wasn't sure what to bring as a gift so he brought two sake cups and a bottle of sake. She welcomed him into her room and they sat in silence, unsure of what to say.

Nana cursed her weak will as she stole glances at Hisagi. She had promised herself to never let her emotions get in the way of a battle and yet the source of her emotions was sitting beside her.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked.

"Sure."


	14. Chapter 14

Hisagi eyed Nana as she laughed at one of Renji's jokes. He wasn't sure when exactly it became a routine, but Nana was a regular drinker whenever Matsumoto invited her out. It was amazing that Nana could hold her liquor so well.

During this particular moment, Nana was sitting uncomfortably close to Renji and they were grinning at each other. Their hands touched as they reached for the sake bottle at the same time, hands lingering a little too long before Nana withdrew and Renji poured a cup for her.

With a huff, Hisagi downed another full cup of sake. He was probably imagining things.


	15. Chapter 15

"Did you tell her yet?"

"Hell no! I'm never telling her!"

Nana sighed and smacked Renji's arm,

"You're going to regret not telling her how you feel."

"I doubt it. She's a Kuchiki..."

Nana raised her arm to smack Renji again but he easily caught her wrist and, with an arm around her waist, he kissed her. Dazed, Nana blushed. Renji pulled away slightly, touching his nose to hers.

"What the hell?" Nana gasped.

"Rukia is a Kuchiki. But you...you're you."

Nana blushed and she averted your gaze.

"That doesn't even make sense."


	16. Chapter 16

Nana was confused when Hisagi showed up with a black koi fish a bag filled halfway with water.

"You said you had one fish, right? I brought one over so that yours won't be lonely."

"Oh...thank you."

Nana led Hisagi to the pond and he set the bag in the pond, letting the temperature adjust before releasing the fish to join Nana's. Nana couldn't help but smile as the two fish interacted.

"Thank you, vice-captain Hisagi."

"Call me Hisagi. You don't need to be so formal in private. Come visit me sometime."

Nana felt even more confused as she watched Hisagi leave.


	17. Chapter 17

"Spar with me, Renji?"

"What for? I might accidentally crush you."

"I need to get stronger. I don't want to lose a battle because I was weak."

"Ask Ikkaku to spar with you."

"No fair! You trained with Sado-kun!"

"That's because Kisuke-san asked me to!"

"Fine! I'll go ask vice-captain Hisagi for help, then!"

"Huh? What-"

"You called?"

"Hisagi, Renji won't spar with me!"

"Why do you want to spar?"

"So I can get stronger."

"You don't need to."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'll protect you."

Both Renji and Nana were caught off guard by Hisagi's words.


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone was injured and even Renji and Hisagi were struggling with the enemy. Nana cursed when she found herself backed up against a tree. She wasn't sure how she was in this situation again but she knew one thing for sure: she was going to let her emotions get in the way of a fight.

Nana assessed her condition; she was growing tired and blood was flowing from her leg. Nana shook her head. In order to become stronger, she had to stay alive. She had to survive. Nana gripped the hilt of her sword and focused her reiatsu.

"Bankai!"


	19. Chapter 19

Hisagi and Renji sat in silence as they poured sake into their cups.

"So...you, too, huh?"

"Yeah..."

They easily downed their cups and refilled.

"She accepted my fish, so she likes me."

"The hell?"

"She has a fish."

"What's your point?"

"I have the advantage."

"Sorry, but I have the advantage. I kissed her."

Hisagi's brow twitched,

"That doesn't mean anything."

"It means a lot."

Hisagi and Renji glared at each other.

"I like her. I'll win her heart."

"Same here."

"But I'm better for her than you are."

"We'll see about that."

"May the best man win."


	20. Chapter 20

"Damn Ikkaku...he's merciless!"

"You asked for it."

"Yeah, I know...I guess I should be thankful that he agreed to train me."

Hisagi chuckled at Nana's sour expression. He looked down at the pond and watched the two fish swim together. He thought it was a nice view.

"Your fish doesn't look so lonely anymore."

"They seem happy together."

"Like us?"

"Huh?"

Nana averted her gaze; Hisagi was staring at her so intently. He cupped her face and turned her towards him, pressing a kiss to her lips.


	21. Chapter 21

Nana wanted to smack herself for not noticing earlier. As she was delivering papers for Captain Komamura, she happened to come across Renji and Hisagi...engaged in a glaring contest.

They both turned towards her and walked over to her at the same time. Nana squeaked as they each took her arm and pulled in their direction.

"Let her go, she's coming with me."

"You let go! I need to speak with her!"

"Both of you, let go! I have work to do!"

Nana hurried away when they released her. What was that strange tension in the air?

Nana covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a gasp. It could only mean one thing.


	22. Chapter 22

"What's the matter, Nana? Never seen a guy topless before?"

Nana turned her face away as Renji stepped closer. He was her substitute sparring partner for the day and it was getting hot so he took off the top part of his hakama, revealing toned abs and ripped muscles.

"Of course I have! Just...not this close."

Nana willed herself not to reach out and touch Renji. After all, he was right there.

Renji chuckled and cornered Nana against a large rock, leaning in towards her ear.

"I never knew you were such a pervert, Nana."

"What?"

Renji laughed as Nana swung at him with her sword. Needless to say, Nana learned how to focus.


End file.
